dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayperos "The Forgotten" Akiyama
'General Information' Name: Ayperos Akiyama Age:57 EyeColor:Red and Ice Blue Height:6'0 Weight:190 Bloodtype:O- ---- Omega Gene: Level S 'Appearance' Tall and toned body. He may be in his 50s but he looks like he is still in his 20s. Having an eye patch on his right eye. Ayperos after letting his oni bind with his soul has taken a more demonic form. Having horn comeing from the top of his head and sharp jagged teeth like a mako shark. His fingertips now have 3 inch retractable sharp claws that would cut like a razor blade. He can usually be seen in a suit. mostly in black and red. He usually has some kind of weapon on him, its like a trust issue for him, but the stuff he's been through one can understand why. But now his weapons can't be seen unless he pulls them out. 'Behaviour/Personality' * Cunning * Brash * Intelligent * Caring or Not, depends on who has control * Unsociable * Vengful * Will fight for what he believes 'Dissociative Identity Disorder "Good and Evil"' Dissociative identity disorder (previously known as multiple personality disorder) is thought to be an effect of severe trauma during early childhood, usually extreme, repetitive physical, sexual, or emotional abuse.Most of us have experienced mild dissociation, which is like daydreaming or getting lost in the moment while working on a project. However, dissociative identity disorder is a severe form of dissociation, a mental process which produces a lack of connection in a person's thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or sense of identity. Dissociative identity disorder is thought to stem from trauma experienced by the person with the disorder. The dissociative aspect is thought to be a coping mechanism -- the person literally dissociates himself from a situation or experience that's too violent, traumatic, or painful to assimilate with his conscious self. Ayperos is no longer sane.. After being kept in the darkness for so long, and being forgotten by those he trusted, and the outrageously Gruesome t the only thing that is Ayperos is Evil.. haveing lost the will to fight his sanity Ayperos Oni has compltly taken his body. 'Relationship' None 'Fighting Style' Bushido:"The way of the warrior", is a Japanese word for the way of the Samurai life, loosely analogous to the concept of Chivlery. It originates from the samurai moral code stressing frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. Born from Neo-Confucianism during times of peace in Tokugawa Japan and following Confucian texts, Bushido was also influenced by Shinto and Zen Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity. Bushido developed between the 9th and 20th centuries and numerous translated documents dating from the 12th to 16th centuries demonstrate its wide influence across the whole of Japan although some scholars have noted "The term B''ushidō'' itself is rarely attested in premodern literature." Ti-Chi:T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.< Jiu Jitsu:A martial art from Japan consisting of grappling and striking techniques. Muay Thai:I'''s a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient.Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts.The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. '''Sword Arms: Learned from the days in the shinto realm. Ayperos uses his arms as if they were an extension of himself, as if his arms were a sword. Haveing his incredable speed and strength Ayperos is able to use this effectivly. Holding his fingers straight out he even jabbs as if hs arms were swords, but the difference is that he puts in alittle Dim mak style in it. Jabbing only at accupuncture pionts. This meaning that he doesn't have to use chi at all. and what he hits could mean either your paralized.. Or can kill with just a few well aimed pokes. Though using the sword arms takes chi, haveing to build chi in his arms so that it doesn't hurt, not only this but the chi in his arms puts almost a cutting edge, meaning that doing so his arms can actually cut skin as if it was a sword. Using enough chi and his peak human strength would even be able to cut some metals. The Way Of Six'Ayperos who normally uses only two swords is able to use six at a time. One sword between each finger like claws. With his massive strength he is able to do this without flaw or dropping the blades. This causes devastating damage, slicing in three spots instead of only one. He rarly uses this due to the face its so deadly. Chi: It may not seem possible but with the right training one can use energy to inflict more damage the a normal punch or kick. Used by a master it can break bones. and even stop your heart. Being able to use such a weapon with that is inside their own body is very deadly. 'Special Moves Rapid punch- Ayperos is able to send out a powerful punch or series of punches.. When it hits, it will continue to hit like a fast moving piston, He can do this up to 8 times before the power of the punches all combine into one, the force would blow back his foe and if in the right spot, kill them from internal bleeding. Re-mastered Cybernetic Right Eye The new cybernetic eye has been modified from the last and now looks the same as his real eye. Now one couldn't even tell that it was fake. It has all the same as the original one, enhanced vision, scanning of people and objects and being able to tell them who they are, what they have done and even some of their fighting capabilities. Night vision, as well as the detection of objects coming in his direction. All in all, its the same as the last, just not noticeable. 'Oni Abilities' ◾Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. ◾Darkness Adaptation: allows the user to better operate in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses and perhaps darker coloration. Perks ◾Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. ◾Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. ◾Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. ◾Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. ◾Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. ◾Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. ◾Horn Protrusion-The user possesses razor-sharp horns on their head or in multiple places along there bodies, which can be used offensively. Some may be able to retract the horns 'Abilities (3)' Unstopable Rage: Done in the Shinto Realm Ayperos becomes inraged. Even though he had a few broken ribs, he faught through it, becomeing and unstoppable killing machine, though this is only used if he is hurt badly. Ayperos uses all of his chi to block the nerves and basicly become amune to being hurt. This can only be used for a short period of time before he has used so much chi that he passes out from such explelment of energy. No only this but the left over chi is carried to the major fighting points in his body, being the feet, knees, elbows and hands. If hit by any of these major points while he is in Rage mode, it will cause a massive amount of damage and even possibly kill his for with but a few well placed hits. Seeing that once this point hit, the chi in that point is force out into what he hits, this along with his peak human strength would shatter bones and even stop your heart. Transformation: Through the many years of his life Ayperos has been through the worst hardships than one could imagine. Loosing the love of his life to a madman. Being but an inch from death, watching a man kill his parents and then his brother leaving without a single word.. All of this has put something inside him, a beast clawing its way out.. An Oni of rage, it feeds from his negative emotions, his need for power. He couldn't control it, till now.. He keeps it under control, but when the rage and anger burst out, so does the Oni. Changing his hair solid white, his eyes blood read as corruption and darkness seems to flow on his skin like fire. His entire figure changes.. Even his personality, he is more animal than human as in this state he almost never talks and attacks as if a predator attacking its prey. Right Hand of Corruption: Though he can control the Oni inside him, it took effect to his right hands.. As now when on looks at it looks as though black and red fire swirls and dances on his skin. Ayperos must wear gloves for the corruption itself can spread through touch, this would make anyone he touch unless they are strong enough to fight it bend to his will. If the corruption spreads to far however.. it can consume the host, turning him into a hollow shell, a puppet to be controlled however he pleases, this making it hard to kill as it has no soul, the only way to stop it is to burn or cut it to bits. The longer his hand touches the harder it is to fight off, this can even bring the dead back as his puppet. So Ayperos keeps his hand covered with a glove unless he must use it. 'Perks'(6) Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc Peak Human Speed:Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. Peak Human Reflexes:The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. Peak Human Accuracy:Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. Peak Human Combat:This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. Peak Human Durability:The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of feats from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Chi Base' Physical- What can I say, this old man is a power house. Using his chi to peak and even cause his abilities to be super human. The man has age on him and with that wisdom. He can have up to four abilities heightened with his chi and for a long period of time at that. Up to an hour with all four abilities, and even longer with just one. Destruction- Ayperos can us his chi to actually do physical harm to his enemies. Be it from a ball of energy, to making his arms seem like swords, the chi invisible but as he swipes he can cut through solid steel. Kuroryu Suit This suit is all new, Crafted to fit the new age and Head of the Black Parade section of Heroes Inc. Unlike his old suit that he crafted himself, This one was crafted by some of the best engineers in Akiyama industries.Thesuits standard gear is all black, equiped with a microweave mesh of Kevlar, Nomex, and False Ragnainium (about as hard as Tungsten Steel), allowing for bullet durability up to, 45 cal's & Up, though the suit could viably resist the gunfire regardless, optic & static camo and and lightweight enough for him to move like olympic acrobats, leaping 15+ feet into the air in a single bound, landing with not even a single noise. The suit is noise resistant to boot, fully insulated/fireproof, with thermal cloaking and linings of lead to prevent interfearance from X-ray's with built in Chaff frequencies in the helmet of the outfit to prevent motion detection. The ocular portions have built in cameras, that take pictures on mental command, and they're equip with basic detective, escape gear. The Helmet of all operatives aren't the same as his. His the Visor and the rest of the helm and Visor can retract to completely reveal his head or only the visor revealing his face only. The Visor is completely tented, so that on cannot see his face. On the inside of the visor, the user can see a map of the area as well as motion tracking, Thermal, and night vision. But these are for all members, But only Ayperos full Helmet can retract on command. With visor down, the wearer is safe from gases, be it poison or otherwise. It even has about 4 hours of oxygen for other mean like underwater assignments and high altitude jumps, as well as detection of his natural voice. Added Equipment Ballistic Fists- The same as his old auto mail arms but no longer automail. But still when he clenches his fists It activates a mechanism in the knuckles, that when hit against something blows out a wave of energy that can obliterate most metals just with a single blow. Utility Belt with a Dragon on the buckle- This holds various things. Smoke pellets, knockout pellets, Fiber Whire, and EMP grenades, Jet boots with Knife Holster- Modded Jet boots that can get him from place to place with a hidden knife in the left boot. It also has hidden slots under each arm for his 1911s to be well hidden. Has has six katanas each of the same make, with three strapped to his left hip and three strapped to his right hip. Means of Trancportation None 'Weapon of Choice' Ayperos weapons.jpg|'Ayperos six Katanas' Ayperos guns.jpg|'Ayperos 13mm Jackals he stole from Jericho' Throwing_knives.jpg|'The assortment of hand made knives Ayperos has on his person.' ((He has more on him, this is just a few)) Six katana's all being made out of adamantium, His blades are strapped to both his sides, having three on his right and three on his left all being customized to fit in his hand between each finger. After being captured by Jericho and then escaping Ayperos stole two custom 13mm Jackals from Jerachos weapon research facility that he now uses instead of his 1911s. He always keeps a different assortment of knives and grenades on his person. Allies/Enemies Allies None 'Background' Ayperos Akiyama was born on September 23 2130 and raised in the city of Kasaihana. Like his brother Lenris, Ayperos was also trained by his father ever since he could walk, haveing almost inhuman speed and strength, his dad put him into several different martal arts schools. When He was seven his little brother Lenris was born, though honestly Ayperos hated it seeing that he wasn't the center of attintion anymore, but this soon changed the more Ayperos spent with Lenris. When Ayperos was 14 he had been through three different martal arts schools and also in highschool. Every day after school Ayperos and lenris would go and train outside, and when not training Ayperos would be teaching Lenris how to play a guitar and tinkering with electonics. All this seemed to change when Ayperos met the love of his life at age 17, Eri.. it was love at first sight and as soon as they gratuated Ayperos moved out of the gouse, though his father didn't agree Ayperos didn't care he was going to be with this girl till the day they died. Ayperos still came to his parents house to see Lenris. Two years past as Ayperos build his own company, though it was making weapons in secret, it brought money in, and on the same year as they walk in the park one beautiful evening Ayperos drops to one knee and pops the question. Though they where young she still said yes. Ayperos was the happiest man in the world, but all of it was short lived, as they where kidnapped by a strange orginization demanding money that Ayperos didn't have seeing that he had just opened his company earlier that year. Hearing this the man in control killed Eri in cold blood. Blinded by rage Ayperos stabbed him in the eye, but wasn't able to kill him, and was then shot in the chest and flew into the waterworks. He was thought dead like his fiance, but he wasn't.. He was found by a strange man and nursed back to health, though he couldn't remember anything besides his combat training. The man trained Ayperos as an Assassin/Merc, A gun for hire. But for 5 years he looked for who he was and only came up with a name. Ayperos Akiyama, it was as if he had no family and this is where Ayperos loses himself in his own anger. Meeting a man Named Wilson, accepting his offer to get back a girl named Falicity Heart. And was given a great deal of money before hand. He though this was going to be a walk in the park, but it wasn't. He faught a kid named Densuke, almost beating him when another on named Keyth Tasanagi. He had thought he killed him with a pipe bomb explosion, but to his surprise he was wrong. As he went to grab Falicity she blew some kind of powder in his face, causing him to have his vision impared and to his astonishment, Keyth had stabed him in the stomach. Though Kyeth didn't finish him off. Ayperos recovered and was told to find a kid named Danny. Though we did rather great he was defeated and sent to the hospital where he recovered once more. Blinded by rage, he was being taken over by some sot of darkness, he wasn't even the same parson anymore. But then as he was training, he found a flier about some sor of journey to district 4 a district that has been closed off since he can remember. And this was the start. He and a few others, including his enemys goes in and finds that the whole district is poppulated by androids. And all of them are then sented into a place called the Shinto Realm were he and the others find out that they are the heros of Legend And Due to the ancient godess of water Suijin, got all of his memories back, and the darkness inside him was washed away. And He was turned into a Champion of Suijin.. After He has made friends with the one he once called an Enemy Most of the time he ran into Densuke and Aiden. The three of them collecting a bounty on a pack of Shadow wolves. Later Ayperos ran into Densuke as he was trying to gather an army for the upcomeing war first going to the land of the ice giants were they both got the power to control ice as the defeated the princes and brought her back to gain the favor of the ice giants. Later He runs into Densuke and Aiden once more as he walks through a destert, and then helps them restore it back to its formor glory with the queen Sophia. Doing so they met a strange foe by the Name of Ming, but was spared as he fled the feild... Now Ayperos goes to the battle to end all battles in this land. Ayperos held his own in the battle but unexpectedly found out that all Ming was is the darkness that was inside him when he first came to the Realm, and found out that the only way for him to survive the battle was for him to be destroyed and use the darkness and the light inside him. It all added up to the destructon of Onigami. And the fight ended up being Ayperos, Densuke and Ginsai, up in the atmosphere. Ayperos attacked Onigami head on as the others attacked him with a less head on approach. Things seemed to be going bad though, but then Ayperos figured out that he had to used both light and dark to fight. All in all they deffeated him, with the last second help of Keyth. And then like that, it was over. Ayperos and the gang when back, besides Keyth who had to stay. As Ayperos came back he did the first thing he could think off and went to see his parents and brother. He was welcomed with open arms and shed tears.He also was able to meet Yuno Gasai, Lenris' girlfriend that was liveing with them at this time. A year past and Ayperos was able to rebuild Akiyama Industries. Though this place seemed to only be a paper factory, underground was much different. This is where the true money came from, Underground was a huge weapons manufaturing industry, where not only Ayperos but other brilliant minds build and test weapons and sell them to the highest bidder. In this year Ayperos also trained in his spare time either by himself or with his little brother Lenris. Teaching Lenris his Sword arm fighting style. Also in his free time Ayperos works on his light and dark hadou, or rather being able to switch between the two and with in months he is able to effectivly do so. Though his personalities change considering both are two different sides of him. Ayperos can only use one or the other though, He can't figure out how to enter the balance mind state. But he still has time. The rest of the year he hand made so much money with weapons that he was able to buy a house in D2 close to Lenris and his parents. And the rest of the year was almot the same every week. Work, train, and more training , doing this has increased his strength so massivly that he can now pick up double his own body weight. This was pretty much his entire year and honestly after what he went through was just fine with him. The second year came and Ayperos and his family had gotten very close, almost seeing each other every week, mostly more than once. The money comeing in made Ayperos filthy rich. Though like father stay in the premitive state and keeps it a secret. Most of the year was just like the last untill Densuke contacted him to join the Heros fore Hire he started. It took a while for him to give Densuke a yes or no, He didn't know who that would conflict with his every day life. But he gave in and went for it, and this basicly started the new year of his life. Its been a long road for Ayperos.. having lost touch with the last remainder of his family, he is now alone, Well so people think. For a man so alone he spends a lot of his time away. And even his companions of Heros inc would say the same. For over 10 years now, he has been keep something secret from everyone. Not showing for work for days at a time, as well as being non existant from Heros inc, something is up. But he is a grown man, it no one elses problem. But although he has been vacant, it seems he can still fight, even better than before. His strength, agility as well as his aim has increased ten fold. There are whisper among the heros that he finally found that someone.. And others that he is secretly training someone. Though everyone is afraid to ask him as Ayperos has never been the.. well Kindest of people, so others think. All in all Ayperos has secrets. Like everyone.. But his, its going to blow everyones mind when they find out. And it seem his little secret.. is tired of being in the dark... On top of teaching/ training his son Ayperos ontop of age has given him not only strength but also wisdom. He has trained so much by himself and with his son so much that his abilitys have increased as well as gaining more from the training area of the Heros inc. As he spent a lot of time in there when he was actually around. But this isn't like as if he was actually doing anything, but the meditation and training he has got has given him the will power to control his oni, but at a price. As the powers have not only corrupted his hand, but has transferred to his child. But with Leo the family curse has taken a different effect.. It seems that somehow Leo has the exact opposite of Ayperos, As Ayperos is Corrupted, Leo is light. His hand actually counter acts with Ayperos, leaving him unharmed to where the corruption. Leo can actually cure anyone that has been touched by his fathers Right corrupted hand.. But it has a side effect..It don't take much for Ayperos and Leo to snap at each other. That my cause problems later. After a few more weeks what was left of the Akiyama family suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. No word to anyone, no trace of them. Even Akiyama industries has seemed to have come over new management, but only to others. Ayperos Is still head of command, As its his job to keep the Black Parade of Heroes inc. funded and in check with gear. After Ayperos had been gone for almost eighteen years he had finally came back to the city to check up on the Black Parade as well as making his airship, but as he did he had a mission to Brickwall Prison, to find out what has happened and to find Max Serizawa. But on arriveing come to find out, the entire prison had been taken over by him, and apon trying capture him, he was captured himself thus being safe from the massive explosion of the city, but also being under Maxes watch.Three years have passed since that day.. Ayperos has been tormented twisted and left to die by the ones he trusted at Heroes Inc.. This has broken him meshing his mind to a state of disrepair.. In the darkness for so long, no one cared that he was gone.. Not even his own family has tried to look for him. Ayperos is broken, betrayed, lost.. he wants his revenge for being Forgotten.. And he will have it. Even if he must work for the very person who captured him, the one who showed him that he had no one and was alone.. It's time for him to rise again and get his revenge.. Or die. But he was wrong he had someone with him all this time the one who has kept him alive and kept him from being hurt. His oni, who kept him from feeling all the pain that Jericho put him through. Taking all his pain and putting it on herself, she kept him safe like she always have. But Ayperos had enough and let her bind with his soul. Making them one, and helped him escape. Even Jericho stayed away with his rampage as he completly destroyed the facility, but before it went into flames he stole an assortment of blueprints and weapon schematics. As well as two very large pistols. Both 13mm and he dubbed the the jackals. He then stole a helicopter and went back to new Nexus.. Ayperos ended up crashing after running out of gas high atop a hill and then goes off into the shadows going back to the ruins of Akiyama industries and is now using the hidden basement facilities to to start comeing up with a plan to get back at Jericho. He went ahead and put the blueprints and schematics into the machines as it was once a secret weapons testing facility.. As he was making weapons he was also making a new prototype suit. Small one man mech suits that increase almost all physical capabilities. The one down side to them is that most of the body is exposed besides the back and head. But to make up for this the power core keeps the user safe from any fatal injury. But this also uses the power core in which can run out of juice. Thus making the suit completly inoperable. The other down side is that only females seem to have the capability to use them. Any man that tries to use them either the machine doesn't respond or puts them into a state of shock. Ayperos is the only man that can use them, but the reason being is that his soul is fused with a female demon. So men arnt allowed to test them. He has came to calling the suits Dragoons and has been able to make about a dozen of them in the past year. But they are prototypes and haven't been combat tested yet. In the past year Ayperos has made nothing short of an army out of most of the civilians of New Nexus. As Jericho had made a live video of him slaughters people who stood against him, Ayperos has decided to be their symbol of hope and be their leader to rise up against the tyrant and fight back. Training them himself in the short year he has made soldiers out of almost everyone who joined him and has trained them every day to prepare for the attack on Jericho during the elections. Though most are scared of him due to his demonic figure. They would fallow him to the ends of the earth if it ment getting back at Jericho. The army he has is even bigger than the group of people he commanded while he was the leader of the Black Parade. And now after a year of waiting Ayperos can finaly set his plan into action.. 'Omega Gene Level' S - Level 90 Fiends, this is pretty much all of the second generation, powerful and destructive to say the least, this level of Omega gene is beyond anything anyone will possibly reach without some intensive training. 'APPROVED BY' Category:Generation 1 Category:Better Served Cold Saga